


New Rules

by revenantforces



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Spanish Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenantforces/pseuds/revenantforces
Summary: “He’s beautiful,” the stranger who’d been peeking finally spoke while he slanted against the bricks.“Thank you.” Eddie caressed Buck adoringly, brushing his thumb over the birthmark that stained his brow while he stared up his abs with his cheeks full. “He is.”“So are you,” he added. Eddie only nodded his appreciation as he waited for him to make his offer known. But he only continued to gawk at them as Buck took him all the way in until Eddie could feel his breath hot against his pubic hair.“I don’t suppose you’d be down to have some fun, would you?” he wondered after a pause.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Original Male Character, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jujubee326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujubee326/gifts).



> This is for my bae Juju without whom this would not have happened. I reread and change everything 80-million times, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I'm posting this and then will probably read it a million times again and change things around again. I hope you guys enjoy, I didn't realize there was a "spanish kink" tag, but, here we are. Google Translate has your back, I didn't include any translation in here sorry. A lot of it is pretty self explanatory. I appreciate you checking out my writing, thank you!
> 
> SLIGHT mentions of fisting, some light feminization, light bondage, and pretty heavy degradation.

“So, do you wanna do “Jackson” or “Remind Me” for our next one?” Maddie asked Chim as she went through a gigantic three-ring binder to try and pick their next song at karaoke. They’d been out for a somewhat rare double date since he’d started with the 118 and he and Buck had gotten together. Their date nights had always been a little more scintillating and though this was not the place Eddie would’ve chosen, he gladly conceded to his almost sister-in-law if it meant it would make his Buckley sibling happy.

“I don’t know, you wanna go modern or classic?” Chimney returned as he grabbed the book away from her and started to go to a different page.

“Hey! I’m picking here,” she protested as she stole it back. “This was my idea, remember?” Maddie said and raised her club soda for a drink.

“Fine, fine, but only due to the fact that you’re carrying my child,” Chim reasoned.

“Ohh! “Need You Now” instead, how about that?” Maddie mused as she scanned the selections.

“How about Eddie sings one next?” Buck suggested brightly before he leaned back against the booth seat and looked beyond the binder at his partner with a smart-ass grin.

Eddie tried to lose himself in the cocktail he’d been drinking. “Uhhh, how about not. I don’t sing, Buck,” he declined before he took a generous sip. “You know that.” 

“Do I? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’ve heard you sing in the car, when you’re cleaning up the kitchen, to Christopher when you’re putting him to bed… when you’re in the shower,” Buck argued. Chimney and Maddie exchanged a look and Maddie pushed the book away while she began to laugh about it.

“Yeah, well, none of those places are here in this bar, with all of these people.” Eddie tried not to recognize the nerves creeping over him as Buck secured the binder and started to peruse it. There had been a plastic basket in the center of the table with a bunch of request forms and golf pencils inside of it and Buck took one of each eagerly as he began to scribble out his nomination before he got up from the table.

“Do this for me now and I’ll blow you when it’s done,” Buck bargained into Eddie’s ear on his way to submit the song to the KJ.

“If I’m gonna do this, I’m gonna need another drink,” Eddie compromised quickly as he went to get a shot, watching Buck strut in front of him until he made it to the bartender to pick his poison.

He’d found it ironic when the tinny, 80’s-style stuttering drum beat informed Eddie that Buck had picked the song “Finesse” for him to serenade the crowd and he guzzled his Patron to tackle the stage fright. Once his system began to buzz with the alcohol and the lyrics in the song put him into a mood, he found it hard to pay attention anywhere but back at his table. Buck was looking so delicious in a tight t-shirt and black leather jacket, his jeans hugging his long legs and his hair in its natural state. Eddie couldn’t refuse the feast. He baited him the whole time while he kept his smile parted and the straw in his alcohol perched neatly between. When the music stopped he practically chucked the microphone back where he got it and darted toward his company.

“Wow, Eddie, that was incredible! I didn’t know you had such an amazing voice,” Maddie raved when he got back to the group.

“Yeah, man, way to make us all look bad! We got you two a round of shots in celebration of your secret talent.” Chim motioned at the tiny glasses but Eddie could hardly understand him, all he could hear was Buck’s words echoing in his ears and he had to get him alone.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom,” Buck told them after he’d taken his and he excused himself casually, stepping past without any further word.

“Oh, uh, yeah, thanks, I’m gonna… Ahh- I’ll be right back,” Eddie stammered until he picked up his shot glass and drank it down.

Heart racing with frantic energy, Eddie caught up with him at the same hallway they’d come in from where the bathrooms were one on each side and he followed him by and into the parking lot. Buck enveloped up from behind as his counterpart stepped out of the building and began to bite at the nape of his neck as he turned in his hold. Eddie corralled him by the collar of his shirt and palmed his bulge. There had been a couple of people smoking cigarettes right outside so Eddie began to herd them off to the side of the bar where a dimly lit passage cut between both buildings. He huddled them inside until he felt like they’d be as invisible as they needed to be and eased Buck down until he was kneeling on the tar.

It didn’t seem like they were at it for very long before Eddie could smell nicotine and tobacco much stronger than he should’ve for the amount of distance he’d put them from the smoking area. His lids had been fallen as he lost himself in the euphoria that was Buck’s technique and he’d not noticed that they’d been seen until the leer on their moment made him aware. It should’ve interrupted them but Eddie didn’t bother. Buck continued as the stranger at the end of the corridor tiptoed into it, raising the cigarette while he tested the waters. Eddie didn’t stop him, but he made sure to maintain eye contact through the darkness.

Any other partner he had ever been with and that would not have been his reaction; hell, he wouldn’t even have been out in that alleyway to begin with. Since getting with Buck, Eddie had learned to live outside of his comfort zone in every way. Though he was immediately sketched out by the idea when Buck initially introduced the concept of others imposing on them, he quickly adjusted the first time he’d seen another cream over what belonged to him. The ego boost got him off harder than he’d ever gotten off.

He could see this man crack a half a smile as he watched Eddie furl Buck’s short tresses in his knuckles while he nudged his head into his crotch and he couldn’t resist giving him a bragging beam in return. Buck continued to use his touch to aid his taste as he got more performance based for the sake of their audience, but he didn’t take his eyes off of his man. He never did when they were with someone else unless he’d been given the direction.

“He’s beautiful,” the stranger who’d been peeking finally spoke while he slanted against the bricks.

“Thank you.” Eddie caressed Buck adoringly, brushing his thumb over the birthmark that stained his brow while he stared up his abs with his cheeks full. “He is.”

“So are you,” he added. Eddie only nodded his appreciation as he waited for him to make his offer known. But he only continued to gawk at them as Buck took him all the way in until Eddie could feel his breath hot against his pubic hair.

“I don’t suppose you’d be down to have some fun, would you?” he wondered after a pause.

Eddie gave him a once over while he considered it as best he could with his brain low on blood supply. He was an average of his and Buck’s heights, fair complexion juxtaposing deep auburn red hair, and a muscular build that showed despite his outer layers.

He seemed just the type they’d like to pick up in the past, so Eddie urged Buck’s attention his direction. “Que piensas, querida? You wanna play tonight?” Buck didn’t hesitate before agreed.

“Looks like you’re in luck,” Eddie told him as he dropped his hands to his sides when Buck resumed his task. One of the qualities Eddie prized highest about his most adventurous teacher was the way he never could seem to get bored of oral copulation.

“Your place?” he asked as he groped himself while he watched Buck.

“We can’t… we, uh… we have a kid and a babysitter waiting at home,” Eddie smirked.

“I have a wife waiting at mine,” he countered. “So it looks like we’re getting a room then?”

Eddie nodded and with much difficulty shooed Buck away from his aching hard on so that they could make their way to the street to hail a cab.

In the backseat, Eddie made it a point to sit in the middle while they made their acquaintances. Xavier was 34 from Santa Monica and a software developer who’d been in the closet since he was fourteen. Eddie actually loved it when they’d pick up guys who were already involved. It made it a lot harder for anyone to catch feelings or facilitate another meeting down the line. He liked the fast break at the end and the way the married ones would let him take the lead, typically staying background voyeurs for the most part.

This one was a little more ambitious. As they talked Xavier leaned in and Eddie let them participate in an experimental peck that blossomed into a raunchy kiss. Eddie didn’t mind that Xavier cupped his cheekbone as Buck wouldn’t stop from nibbling at his clavicle while he slung his leg over his boyfriend’s knee and fondled at his unresolved business. But he raised his hand instantly to douse Xavier’s fuse as he started to reach for Buck.

“No,” he said firmly. “Not until I say so,” Eddie warned.

Xavier chuckled lightly as he withdrew his arm. “Yes, sir,” he said as Eddie caught a scowl from the driver in the rearview mirror.

The hotel that Xavier named for them was one that Eddie had never been to on the outskirts of Downtown Los Angeles. It was definitely not the type that they’d ever gone to for an unconventional tryst before, but once they’d seceded from the world it flowed exactly the same. The tension in the air was palpable the second the door was closed behind them and Eddie brought Buck to him, ushering them into the room in sync while their third hesitated just over the threshold of their immaculately decorated haven. Fancier than a regular room, it kind of turned Eddie on that something so cheap would happen in a place so nice and he devoured Buck hungrily. He stripped his jacket hurriedly, tossing it aside before he beckoned Xavier from the entryway.

“Goddamn,” he exhaled as he looked over Buck’s backside through the clothes painted over him. “You know, I spotted him getting a drink when we were at the bar. He captivated me.”

“You should see him when he’s undressed,” Eddie commented as he ironed his hands along his torso.

“I’ve been craving it,” Xavier told him with longing before Eddie twirled Buck toward him proudly and held him in place with one arm folded behind his back.

“And you can have it. But my toy, my rules, understand?” Eddie told him as Xavier licked his lips. “I don’t mind if you want to be a little rough, but if I tell you to stop, you stop. If he tells you to stop, you stop. You can cum anywhere you want as long as it’s not near his ass or in his mouth… and you have to use this.” Eddie produced a condom from his back pocket and tucked the sealed wrapper between Buck’s teeth after he held it up for Xavier to see.

“Whatever you say,” he said with a lust-drunk voice as he rubbed on himself in anticipation over the denim he wore.

Eddie shoved his treasure forward until he was watching Xavier settle his palm at the bottom of Buck’s spine while he took the prophylactic in his other hand and hid it away in his own waistband. “May I?” he asked, hovering just short until he’d been permitted to go in for the kill.

Pushing the hem of his shirt aside while he took his time, Xavier washed his hands the expanse of Buck’s stomach attentively. He followed the lines of definition that ran up and sideways and bared his fangs at Buck’s throat while he pinched his obliques.

“Stop,” Eddie exhorted. “Don’t bite him. You can get a little mean within reason, but you don’t get to leave any reminders.”

Xavier mapped kindly instead and began to slink his top off without missing a beat, though he seemed visibly disappointed. Wondrous awe replaced any dismay the moment Buck had been half naked and he stood back to marvel at the spectacle. He took a deep breath before he left his fingerprints over his chiseled pecs and trailed down his ribs, outlining his tattoos curiously as he went. He suffocated himself with Buck’s bicep and his forearm, skimming longingly while got to the floor in front of him and buried his face in the valley that separated his abdominal muscles. He brushed through the fuzz that blanketed his soft six-pack with the end of his nose until he was just above his privacy and swiped down each of his glutes until both hands were just below and he urged his stance apart.

“Mmm, my god your legs are so long,” Xavier groaned into the fabric on the inside of Buck’s knee as he stroked them each to his ankles. “And these gorgeous thick thighs… You are a fucking masterpiece.” Eddie watched as Buck squeezed lightly around his ears and laced his fingers through Xavier’s hair.

He muttered baffled praise into Buck’s skin as he glazed it with his saliva and Xavier began to undo his fly so that he could pant into his underwear while he raked the fluff that graced his physique greedily. Eddie could feel his clothes constricting him as he grew harder watching this other man worship his boy and he jerked on himself with lidded eyes. Standing to full height, Xavier began to herd Buck backward until his calves caught against the loveseat provided in the room and he stumbled into the cushions. Xavier took both extremities one after the other, removing each of his shoes and socks before he started tugging his briefs with his bottoms until they were in a pile on the ground. He plopped himself beside him and crossed his arm over his shoulders so that he could attack while he freed his cock from its confines.

Buck shivered when Xavier yanked on his nipple as he bit at his lip and Eddie shed his outfit while they made out with disgusting passion. Eddie always thrived off that surge of jealousy he’d get whenever his Buck enjoyed another lover. It motivated him to want to punish him for it later on. He swung his partner’s legs over their playmate’s lap while Xavier hooked Buck’s kneecap to keep him in place as Eddie spit on his hole and jammed his fingers inside.

Eddie encouraged Xavier to participate by dragging his hand along, and he wasted no time inserting three. They took turns opening him up until Eddie leant down to get a taste. He felt Xavier twist his digits up in his locks while Eddie ate Buck’s ass out, but it took little effort to get him gaping against his mouth. They played often and he’d learned early into courtship that his new bae was a total size queen, so he used his precum to lube up before he began to screw his closed fist in cautiously. Xavier’s sternum heaved steadily as he gorged on the sight while Eddie stretched him loose, and he became impossibly more exhilarated by the reaction from them both when he reeled back and slapped Buck’s entrance so hard that it numbed his nerves.

“You look like such a little whore right now, I fucking love it,” Eddie hissed as he lunged at Buck and grabbed him with harsh pressure on his jaw. “That cunt’s just dying to get passed around, isn’t it?” he said rhetorically before he met their lips.

Buck fought to respond while Eddie held him down but he huffed, “Yes, daddy,” as Xavier shuddered beside him.

Eddie whipped Buck onto his back and prepared to line himself up before he drilled into familiar wet heat and their pelvic bones crashed while he settled in possessively. He swept him close with deep claws dimpling his flesh and Buck hummed breathlessly in sync with his thrusts. Xavier had been leaking since they’d populated the hotel suite and he was beating it so furiously as Eddie fucked his mate into a whining mess that he began to feel guilty for leaving him out.

“Quieres probar la verga, mi amor?” Eddie proposed.

Buck took the invitation to slump himself into Xavier’s lap so that he fell neatly in front of his junk. He took him in eagerly as Eddie turned it up to a rough grind and Xavier threw his head back while he howled into the space. Still, Buck kept his focus on his king as he gobbled Xavier to the hilt and came back up slowly, swirling his tongue underneath the tip for Eddie’s benefit. Xavier traced his parts precisely, taking his time to appreciate every ripple as his body flexed with each movement while Buck received them both and the visual was almost fit to send Eddie over the edge. 

When he determined that Xavier had been patient to his satisfaction, Eddie brushed the round of Buck’s cheek as he stabbed himself in one more time. “Y quieres que él te cogerte, precioso?” he cooed while Buck rolled his eyes back into their sockets as he melted into Xavier’s chest when Eddie stirred his guts with his unit. Though he didn’t speak Spanish, Xavier appeared to understand and he ghosted himself while his cock quivered in needy expectation.

“Mmm, please, daddy, can I?” Buck begged, picking his hips off of the sofa to keep them connected as he could when Eddie slid himself back teasingly.

“Tell me you want it,” Eddie prompted as he scooped Buck off the couch and viced his Adam’s apple.

“I fucking want it,” Buck embellished obediently he locked them in a fiery embrace even with the clamp around his neck.

“Of course you do, mi jodido guarro,” Eddie spat through gritted teeth as he shrugged him off roughly as he posed him in front of Xavier, who sat with his appetite watering. “Vístelo,” he instructed, knocking him forward into position in front of Xavier’s erection.

Buck reached for the condom that had been stowed in his jeans and he stared up the trunk of Xavier’s body while he shimmied his pants down to a puddle at the floor. He made sure to service his balls as he slipped the rubber onto his shaft. Xavier clenched the pillows as his veins coursed and it twitched his dick while Buck straightened up in front of him and about-faced so that he was able to see his boo again. Popping his ass coyly, he lowered himself onto Xavier’s waiting eight inches and Eddie placed his palm atop his scalp to guide him down.

Xavier tracked each notch of his backbone as Buck buried him with a sluggish tempo and Eddie clasped the bottom of his skull while he gazed into those magnificent baby blues. It always seemed impossible to him that he’d felt most in love with his soulmate when there had been another man’s meat stuffing his rectum, but he never tired of the oxytocin rush that accompanied the dopamine every single time.

“Ride it,” Eddie requested, bumping their foreheads. He kept the gap closed as Buck complied, getting gradually more graphic when it appeared to please his advisor and the jury behind them and their tongues wrestled for dominance as Xavier smoothed over his back and biceps, as though he still couldn’t believe he were real.

But Eddie froze him mid-decision when Buck tried to feel himself up. He slapped his face before he wedged his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Bad boy,” he chastised him. “I didn’t tell you to touch,” Eddie whispered against his parted pout.

“And you don’t cum until I say so, entiendes?” Eddie commanded him as Buck tried to regulate his breathing by siphoning air from his captor as they remained millimeters apart while he pumped himself up and down.

Fevered blush tinted his septum as Buck fussed while he worked toward his climax and beads of sweat started to drip like glitter. Xavier took hold of his joints and pinned him as he hastened his pace and Eddie acknowledged the effort by leaning over Buck’s shoulder to slide his tongue past Xavier’s lips. He couldn’t stay silent when the middle party started vacuuming his jugular and it stoked Eddie’s fire all over again. He separated them callously by ripping at Buck’s ginger curls and throwing him aside.

“Vamos,” Eddie barked and Buck obeyed quick as the process had been issued.

Showing their object to the vanity accent that had been paired with a large mirror against one wall, Eddie let him survey his reflection while he scanned the apparel on the floor and tore the leather belt from the loops of Xavier’s Levi’s. The _crack_ of the material after Eddie had snapped it between his grasp rang into the room made Buck flinch but his eyes sparkled excitedly as he gulped. He could see Xavier scrutinizing his actions with fascination while he doubled the strap over itself and began to cram it through the square buckle so that it fashioned a tourniquet. He stacked Buck’s arms one over the other at the curve of his spine, passing them through until he was wrenching it taut. He wiggled reflexively, discovering that he’d had the room to rearrange should he need to but was too controlled to employ his will, and Eddie hitched one shin up onto the table top so that he could split Buck in two. The gesture earned a whimpering plea of thanks from below and a dazzled grunt from Xavier as he rose from his seat and came toward them.

Eddie could feel Buck going rigid and he drooled against the desk while he sought to cope with the brutal intrusion the more vigorously he was reamed and handled. The dominant one indulged in the view the mirror afforded him as the head of Buck’s cock scoured the wood in a pool of his precum when he quaked with each collision and Eddie anchored his momentum with a tight fix on the belt that maintained his target. He moaned hoarsely and dipped his head between his shoulder blades while he hung suspended above the previously supportive furniture and Eddie bore into him with relentless enthusiasm. Xavier shook and pursed his mouth between his teeth as he supervised from afar and he looked so pathetic that Eddie felt compelled to share. He waved his hand to signal him over and Xavier approached them, wielding his width and ready to use it.

“Sit.” He pointed and Xavier settled himself still partially clothed beneath Buck’s upper half. He started to peel the condom clear but Eddie changed his plan. “Don’t take it off yet. You’re gonna need it for my sloppy seconds.”

“Quiere tu boca, bebecito, ábrelo,” Eddie declared as he slapped Buck’s ass and dug his nails into his skin so deep it spurned a dismal cry petitioning for relief that followed orders regardless of his desire.

Forced to take Xavier’s length into his esophagus, Buck choked involuntarily when the latex hit his senses. The quick recovery impressed both men observing and Xavier crumbled against the plaster in bliss, cradling him with care. Eddie had to admit how wrecked he felt as he noticed Buck attempting to coerce his toes to catch the edge of the desk to prevent him collapsing as his lungs gasped pitifully while he was spitroasted like a holiday ham, but he needed to hold out just a bit longer.

Eddie started calmly as he tangled Buck’s silky strands in his grip before he craned his love backward suddenly by the roots so that he could admire his bloodshot, glossy and vacant eyes while he filleted him into submission. He prolonged orgasm with labored effort until he feared he might implode. Eddie wet his lips and frisked the column of Buck’s throat, documenting every pore before starved him of oxygen as he impaled the limp heap against his chest until he was dripping down the inside of his femur.

Buck wilted against the glass beside Xavier and they shared an intimate glance before Eddie seized him, spinning him around to purr sweetly, “Cara abajo, culo arriba, cariño.” He clapped his ass so hard that he trembled and Buck toppled uselessly to his haunches at Eddie’s feet.

Out of breath, still restrained, and hardly coherent, Buck mustered the remainder of his strength to dip back behind him and rest tiredly against Xavier’s dangling limbs before he dwindled into a bow. The hollow of his face to the nylon fiber and his asshole on display, Eddie could tell that Buck was weary and uncomfortable. Miserable pressure had probably built up and was ready to overflow because he’d not been relieved the entire session and his rotator cuffs must have been burning incessantly, but he didn’t complain or break character.

“Fuck him,” Eddie bossed and Xavier shuffled off of the table top to set up behind Buck's tented frame. “But don’t get him off.”

“Recuerda, maravilloso, no derrames hasta que yo lo diga,” Eddie repeated and Buck nodded against the plush carpet as he peered up at him with watering orbs.

Buck keened desperately into the flooring as Xavier probed his way back in and draped his weight the length of him. He mounted him clumsily as he humped their human sex doll against the grain while Eddie policed from above. The image was glorious and got him aroused enough for a second round until Xavier removed himself and looked up.

“Can I cum on his face?”

“None in his mouth,” Eddie defined and Xavier crawled toward the other end to sit on his heels and whack himself to completion.

When he’d started to contract and wheeze, Xavier smothered Buck’s nose and mouth as he tilted him into the perfect angle and began to gush; spreading it over each wine colored spot Buck donned on his left eye while his tongue lined his teeth. He beat his forehead and his glued eyelid as he growled while he wrung himself dry and Buck sputtered gratefully when Xavier uncovered his airways. The resentment that had been percolating in Eddie’s bowels ignited a rage within that he’d never encountered since they’d put guidelines in place to prevent it. He didn’t even have the gumption to move when Xavier collected his personal items and got up to go into the bathroom.

Instead Eddie stared at his cumrag lying defeated in judgment of an action that was not of his design and determined that he’d not been forgiven quite yet. He fumed as he packed his dick back into the jeans he’d taken off earlier and stepped over Buck on his way to the foyer so that he could see Xavier out of their lives. Nothing was said as he rinsed the musk off and lathered himself in soap for good measure, using one of the hand towels on the rack to keep dry as he could while he polished himself with a sated quality that only infuriated Eddie more.

“You are one blessed man, my friend,” Xavier announced as he patted at stubborn droplets and began to primp himself under the stark LEDs that framed the sink. “Thanks for letting that wealth trickle down, I had fun. Your boy’s a work of art.”

Eddie only narrowed his eyes as he glared and gnashed his molars to stumps while he tried to keep composed and just accept the compliment. “Yeah,” he grumbled. “I appreciate it.”

“The pleasure was all mine, trust me,” Xavier relayed as he started to redress, though Eddie had already clearly seen that. “You said you two got kids?” he inquired curiously out of nowhere.

“One, yeah, a nine year old. Mine from a previous relationship,” Eddie clarified though he wasn’t sure why he was entertaining the inquisition.

A delighted simper decked his face and he sighed fondly. “Stressful job, little kid, random stranger on date night… Sounds like you two could use some time alone,” Xavier pointed out to Eddie’s surprise while he horned his second shoe onto his last socked foot and he pushed past to leave.

“Keep the room until checkout, if you want. Order some room service, get some champagne… on me, as a token of my gratitude. Most importantly, go take care of that poor thing.” Xavier looked to his right at Buck who lay crumpled and bound and filthy from setting bodily fluids and Eddie scoffed in amusement, figuring that he’d atoned for his misstep for the most part.

Xavier leaned in for a goodbye sentiment and Eddie didn’t shy away. Instead he followed him partly outside and closed the door behind him when he started to walk down the hall. Once they’d been left on their own, he stalked the room and sat down on the bed before he did anything else. He dialed the front desk so that he could take Xavier’s courtesy to heart and order them a pick me up while his boo whimpered in the background. He retrieved his phone from his coat pocket and used the ten minute window from the concierge to check his messages, tell Maddie and Chim that they were okay, and let Carla know they’d be gone through the night until a knock on the door drew him to it. He set chocolate strawberries, Perrier-Jouet on ice with two flutes, and a specially requested first aid kit on the table he’d just been railing Buck across and then crouched to release his wrists from their arrest when he’d deemed his time-out had ended. After his arms had been freed Eddie scraped him off the floor and dropped him into a ball amidst the crisp white linens they had yet to soil, fully planning on putting it to sleep after he got his nut. If Buck was feeling up to it.

“Tired, baby?” Eddie asked while he started to examine the fresh, shallow crescent moon wounds he’d left in the V that drew toward the middle of Buck’s hips. They matched the raised pink agitation that lingered on each flank from fingernail scratches that hadn’t gone so vicious and the angry red rings at the cuffs of his arms from the friction of the leather.

“No…” Buck murmured barely audibly. The hesitation and held back emotion had Eddie recalling that he’d been the only man in the room who’d not been allowed to finish, as if he’d almost actually forgotten.

“Awe, mi alma,” Eddie pitied him as he disrobed again and jumped onto the mattress the wrong way, flattening him out so that he could lay himself before his package. “Lemme make it better,” he mumbled against Buck’s lower belly before he granted him the mercy of his affection.

Buck practically sobbed as Eddie propped himself up on one elbow and sucked him to the brink as he masturbated at the same time. It had been so long but the well-trained sub wouldn’t let himself fall until he’d been given the privilege. Eddie felt cruel making him wait any more so he breathed against his favorite vein, “Cum for me.”

Eddie stuck his tongue out lazily to catch the spurts like snowflakes before he began to run hot over his own fingertips. He raised his hand to lick them clean before he hitched himself up the bed and Buck opened wide on instinct, laying his own tongue out to catch the mixture as it dribbled from one mouth to the other until Eddie meshed them together. He smiled when Buck swallowed it but while he’d been so close to his face he had to confront the result of infidelity that caked Buck’s lashes and flaked after it had dried on his temple. His expression must have gone sullen because Buck turned his left side away. Eddie only scooted himself from the California King and went in to run the tub.

After he returned, Eddie opened the champagne to pour it for two, and plucked a strawberry from the box, taking his time to savor the flavor combination as silence strangled the vibe.

“Are you okay?” Buck asked timidly after he'd come back to the bedside.

“Yeah… I mean… I guess so. I didn’t know that was gonna bother me so much, mi vida,” Eddie admitted.

“I couldn’t move-” Buck started before Eddie bent for another kiss.

“I know- I know, Buck, it wasn’t your fault,” Eddie corrected him as he produced his hand for Buck to take.

“That was on me,” Eddie told him after they’d gotten to the bath. He showed Buck into the steaming bathwater and billowing suds but he remained on the outside as he sunk back against the porcelain.

Eddie took a washcloth from the marble that surrounded the tub so that he could dunk it into the water. “Close your eyes,” he asked before drenching the other man from Buck’s face. Eddie brushed at his features lovingly until Xavier was thoroughly a memory and left Buck without a word once more.

“You’re not gonna come in with me?” Buck called after him.

“What do you think?” Eddie asked him jokingly as he came back into the lavatory with their romantic treats. “Just getting a little snack for my snack.”

Buck’s face lit up when he laughed and accepted his drink as Eddie put his and the box onto the marble and climbed the three steps to join him until he was settling himself with Buck between his legs. He started to massage his tortured deltoids as he planted gentle nips against Buck’s hairline and he left tender cuddles down the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry I was kind of a jerk to you,” Eddie apologized as Buck fit himself to his chest. “I got kind of butthurt, and I took it out on you… I didn’t mean to. But I do wanna talk to you about that.”

“What?”

“What happened… We have to make a new rule for the next time we do this. Nobody touches your birthmark but me. It’s mine,” Eddie informed him as he stamped his claim with a hard kiss. “You’re mine.”


End file.
